Hidden Past
by Smurphy
Summary: AU story with all conventional couples, but a strong Michael/Liz relationship. It will sometimes follow the show's stories and sometimes not. PG-13 or R basically for language.


**Title:** Hidden Pasts  
  
**Author:** Katie  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 basically for language  
  
**Disclaimer:**I own none of the characters or plots or anything else associated with Roswell so don't sue because I have no money anyway.  
  
**Distribution:**Sure, if you actually want to, just email me so I can see where it's going and perhaps visit it from time to time.  
  
**Summary:** AU story with all conventional couples, but a strong Michael/Liz relationship. Some parts will follow the show's storylines, other parts will be completely made up. If I deviate from the show's canon, please forgive me: I couldn't look it all up because I lack the time, and just chalk it up to the story being AU.  
  
**Author's Note:** This is the first time I'm publishing anything, so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. If people seem interested, I'll try to write more, but no promises!  
**********  
  
  
  
_Prologue (1997)_  


13-year old Liz Parker waited on the front steps of the Guerin trailer, nervously shifting her backpack from one shoulder to the other as she waited for Michael to answer the door. Just as she was about to ring the doorbell again, the door opened and Michael poked his head out. When he saw who it was, his eyes narrowed in annoyance and he growled, "Go away."

She ignored his customary scowl and asked, "Where have you been for the last three days? You never miss that much school."

"So? Maybe I dropped out."

Crossing her arms, she simply stared at him, waiting for an answer. Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The attitude and other intimidation factors never seemed to work on Liz, which was probably the only reason she was still his friend - he hadn't been able to scare her off yet. Even so, he could feel his face softening as he confessed, "I've been here, mostly."

Liz's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did he do to you now?"

"Nothing!" Michael replied defensively. "I - I just didn't feel like going to school, ok?"

He had taken a step back from her and put his arms out in front of him reflexively, as if pleading a case, and realized immediately that he'd made a mistake. "Did he do that?" Liz whispered, staring at the cast on his arm in horror.

Michael opened and closed his mouth a few times, but couldn't think of anything to say. When he didn't answer, Liz looked him in the eye and asked slowly, "Did Hank break your arm?" Finding it impossible to lie to her, Michael nodded reluctantly, once. She spun away from him and he thought for a moment she was going to storm away, but instead she just stood with her back to him.

After a few moments, he realized that her shoulders were shaking, and he emerged from the trailer to find that she was crying. "Liz? Liz, what's wrong, what-"

"Why do you stay with him? Why are you staying here, Michael, he's going to kill you!"

"What other choice is there?! Five more years, and I'm gone. I'll be ok." He'd been mentally counting down to the day he turned eighteen for years; sometimes it was the only thing that kept him going.

She turned back towards him and paused, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. When she started talking without looking him in the eye, Michael knew she was nervous about whatever she was about to say. "My dad...my dad's been looking into things, looking into stuff about you." He went to interrupt, but she continued quickly, talking over him. "Just let me - he found out that you can become an emancipated minor before you're eighteen, but you have to be able to prove that you can pay for yourself, like rent and food and stuff, and you're legally too young to even have a job to do that. But...my parents...we were thinking if we adopted you until you were old enough to get a job and move out then you could get away from Hank but you could still become emancipated in a few years," she finished in a rush.

Michael stared at her for a few seconds, stunned. He honestly hadn't ever given a thought to adoption, not even by the Parkers, who were the closest thing he had to a family. The only thing that had kept him from becoming closer to them was the fact that he knew he was different somehow. But now they were offering him a chance to get away from Hank, get away from the miserable trailer and his miserable life. And he knew, suddenly, that he was going to say yes no matter what, that he was tired of being alone and scared and he wanted a family more than anything.

Liz watched the emotions flicker across Michael's eyes - after practically growing up with him for the past seven years, he couldn't hide much from her anymore. As he opened his mouth to reply, they were both startled by the sudden sound of a car engine.

"Shit, it=s Hank! He=s home early - Liz you gotta get out of here, now!" Michael exclaimed, paling. Hank had gotten a job in LA through Jeff Parker in 1990, but after Jeff found out what was going on with Michael, he'd confronted Hank about the situation. Hank had denied everything, but Jeff had fired him, leaving Hank unemployed and resentful. Twice he'd come back to the restaurant threatening the Parkers (both times he'd been drunk and in a nasty mood).

Before they could get anywhere Hank's car raced up and skidded to a stop in front of them, throwing dirt and gravel up from the wheels. Hank got out of the car and advanced on Michael, growling, "Told you no company, boy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, sorry...she's leaving...she's leaving right now..." Michael babbled, pushing Liz away from Hank.

It was too late though; Hank stopped abruptly and leaned closer to Liz. Recognizing her, he grabbed her arm, mumbling, "Well, now if it ain't Jeff Parker's little girl. How you doing? How's your father doing, there, huh? Doing good? Hope he's doing just goddamn great. You tell him I said...no, you know what, come here. Come on!"

He pulled her towards the trailer, Michael following anxiously, not knowing what Hank was thinking. As soon as they got inside, Hank threw Liz to the floor roughly and reached for his shotgun. Michael immediately leaped forward, yelling, "Hey! Don't!"

"Outta my way, boy!" Hank barked, shoving him aside. Michael stumbled and went headfirst into the wall, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Michael!" Liz screamed, starting to get up.

Hank turned quickly at the sound of her voice, pointing the shotgun at her. "You can tell your old man I gotta problem. I gotta problem with how he ruined my whole fucking life! Look at me! Living in a goddamn trailer park with a bunch of no good white trash assholes! Well I want him to feel what it's like to have his life ruined. Just like he did to me..."

He released the safety of the gun, pointing it carefully at Liz, who was frozen.

"No!" Michael yelled, stretching out his hand. His adrenaline was at an all time high and he felt power stirring deep within him. He'd only experienced this type of rush once or twice before, and he'd buried it deep inside since then, afraid of what he could do. But now he urged it out, thinking only of stopping Hank. Suddenly the shotgun soared across the room and Hank flew backwards, hitting the wall and falling unconscious to the floor.

There was dead silence for a few seconds, as Liz and Michael stared at each other, wide- eyed and breathing heavily. Finally Liz asked timidly, "What...what did you do?"

"I don't know."

"How...what..."

"I'm a freak, ok?" Michael mumbled, hanging his head. "I'm a dangerous freak. So get outta here. Go home. You shouldn't be around me...I don't-"

Liz had gotten over her initial shock and realized Michael was afraid of how she was going to react. Quickly she crossed the room and grabbed his hand, surprising him into looking up at her. "Michael, you saved my life. I'm not afraid of you, I know you'd never hurt me. I was just...a little startled, that's all. But I'll always trust you, ok?"

"Really?" he asked, still disbelieving.

"Always," Liz repeated. "Now come on. Let's go home."

"Home?" Michael asked.

"Yes, home. With me. We're going to adopt you, and you're going to be my brother for the next four or five years at least. And no arguments. Got it?"

He hesitated for a moment, then suddenly replied, "Yes ma'am," saluting her with his trademark smirk.

Liz swatted his arm, grinning. "See, you've already got the annoying smart-aleck part down perfectly."

They started for the door, then Michael abruptly stopped her. "Liz, you can't tell anybody about this, do you understand?"

"I...if you don't want me to, I won't. But don't you want to find out-"

"I don't know what I am or what I can do, but I know it has to be a secret. I just know, ok? Promise you won't tell anybody."

"I promise, Michael. I'll never tell anyone."

  
  
The end of the prologue. So, what do you think? Chapter 1, if I ever write it, would probably jump to the August before sophomore year, when the Parkers decide to open up their own restaurant back in Roswell... 


End file.
